The last time
by theavengers4ever
Summary: Thor tries one last time to get his brother back


**Hey guys! Tell me of any grammer of spelling errors please, English isnt my first language. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Thor knew that there was more than darkness and prisoners in the underground cells of Asgard. His brother was down there. The prision was meant for killers and robbers. Loki wasnt a robber, and he definantly wasnt a killer. He is just lost, Thor would tell himself. He knew that no matter how much Loki denied it, there was still good in him. Thor had tried to bring him back to the light multiple times, with no succes.

"This is the last time" Thor said under his breath. "The last time I will try" He told himself.

While Thor walked down the dark hallway to Loki's cell, he thought of what he would say. He had to make it diffrent from what he would usualy say. Just before he opened the door that contained Loki's cell, he despretly hoped that he could do this. Then he opened the door.

Thor was suprised that there was no voice when he walked in. Usualy Thor would be greeted by Loki's calm words, but not today. Thor quickly forgot it and continued down to Loki's cell.

Loki had a "special" hallway of cells. None of them were used except his. Leaving him in total isolation, even visitors could only come once a week. Thor knew that Loki was begining to break, his usual slicked back hair was now going in all directions. During Thors last visit, Loki just sat in the corner and stared at the small torch outside his cell. Another feture of Loki's cellwas that it had spells placed on it that stripped the god of his magic, making him both physicaly and mentaly weak, and he looked like he hadent eaten in weeks.

Thor hated seeing his brother like this. And he was nervous about what he might see this time. As the Thunderer walked over to Loki's cell, he had looked even worse than last time he saw him.

His normaly green eyes were now a grayish color, dark bags were under his eyes, he had a deranged smile on his face, his grayish eyes were looking up at Thor.

"Th-Thor" Loki stutered his smile widening, "Hello brother" Thor said trying to smile back, but couldnt, not when his brother was like this.

Thor noticed a tray of food in the corner farthest from Loki. "Arent you going to eat?" Thor asked, his eyes going back to Loki. "No" Loki said, his eyes moving over to the plate. It was typical prision food, A piece of bread, a sclice of apple, and a small glass of water. "Why?" Thor asked. "Because its poisioned" Loki said, his eyes going back to Thor. "Odin is trying to kill me" He continued.

Thor looked down sadly at his brother. He opened the cell door and walked toward the tray. Loki's eyes followed Thor with a confused look on his face. Thor ripped a small of bread off and looked back at Loki. "If I eat will you?" He asked. Loki slightly nodded. Thor put the piece of bread in his mouth and chewed. "You see brother, its not poisioned" Thor said lightly smiling at Loki.

The trickster slowly got up and walked toward the tray. He sat down and picked up an apple. He picked it up and took a bite of it. And he began to eat. Thor smiled.

After The meal was gone Thor got back up and began to leave the cell. "No!" Loki yelled at his brother, Thor turned around. "Please dont leave" Loki said with a pleading look on his face. Thor was shocked, usualy Loki would yell at him to go, not stay. "I will stay for a while longer" Thor said.

Loki smiled, he patted the ground to the side of him, wanting Thor to sit there. Thor was begining to both feel good that Loki was acting this way, though he was worried for his brother, he was acting the exact opposite of what he usualy is.

Thor took the sat down next to Loki. Out of the entire time he was there, he was most supprised of what Loki did when he sat down. The god of mischif threw himself into Thors arms. "I'm sorry" He muttered in Thor's ear. The god of thunder returned the embrace. Thor was going to say something but he couldnt. "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry" Loki said over and over. Loki then began to cry into Thors shoulder. The thunderer rubbed his little brothers back. "It ia alright brother, you dont need to be sorry" Thor told his brother.

Thor held Loki until he stopped his crying. "Loki, I'm going to talk to Father, I'm going to get you out of here...your going to come home" Thor promised his brother. Thor would drop to his knees and beg until Odin aggreed to let Loki go.

"Th-thank you, br-brother" Loki said, still holding his brother. Now was Thors time to cry, allowing a tear to flow off his face. He practicly sprinted to Odins throne room.

"Father! you must let Loki out!" He yelled at his Father, who was talking to a guard, Odin had the guard leave and looked at his son.

"What do you mean my son?" Odin asked, like he hadnt heared Thor. "You must free Loki!" Thor yelled again. "And why would I do this?" Odin asked, emotionless. "He is changed Father, you must" Thor said, lowering the volume of his voice. Odin squinted with his one eye. "And how do you know this isnt just a way to get out?" the Allfather asked. Thor threw an angry at his Father.

"I have known Loki for a long time, so long I have a good sence when he is lying, and he is being honest, please Father" Thor pleaded with Odin. "I will let him go, though I will have him under constant survelince for a time" Odin said, saying the words as if he regreted it. A large smile overcame Thor's face. "Thank you Father!" Thor said exitedly.

Odin, Thor, and several guards walked down to Loki's cell. The trickster looked nervous when he saw Odin, then a small smile when he saw Thor. Odin opened the cell door and looked at Loki. "Come my son" Odin said, he reached out a hand to touch Loki's shoulder, The Silvertongue flinched at Odins touch. Thor could tell Loki didnt like this.

"Father, let me" Thor said looking at his Father. Odin stood aside, Thor held Loki's arm and led him up to the palace.

"Thank you brother" Loki said, just barely audible, Thor nodded. When they reached the surface, Loki sheilded his eyes, The light would take getting use to. The Allfather and the guards led Loki to his room.

Thor knew that Loki would adjust, no matter how much time it took, he would. Then life would return to the way it was, The only diffrence would be the much stronger bond between the two brothers.

And Thor knew that the Loki he loved, his _brother _was finally back

* * *

**Hey guys, I hope you liked it! it was really fun to write, but Review and tell me what you thought about it! :)**


End file.
